Therapy with the Brotherhood
by Eurgh
Summary: Yep, I'm back! Not as if anyone cares.. The Brotherhood's turn for therapy! Rated T for annoying antics, language, and for safety. Enjoy. Complete. Acolytes next!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one: Todd's visit with Mrs. Ooglethorp

* * *

**

"Okay. We're gettin' therapy why?" Todd asked, staring at the building.

"Because it gets you out of my hair for an hour, and you all have issues." Mystique groaned.

"Oh... I thought it was because we were being punished for not controlling Pietro when he was on a sugar high and letting him steal all your make-up." Lance looked at her.

"That too. These people will help you with your unique issues, and maybe make you all the least bit sane." Mystique sighed.

"Well, we all know Wanda needs it!" Pietro smiled cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Wanda smacked him.

"HEY!"

"Toad, please, go ahead and do your session." Mystique moaned, shoving him forward. Todd shrugged and walked into the room.

"Mrs. Ooglethorp. Interesting name. Can I call you Mrs. O?" Todd asked.

"Sure. Now, what would you like to talk about?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well... I miss Harry..." Todd said quietly.

"Tell me about Harry." she smiled at him warmly, or as close as she could, as she still could smell.

"Well, Mrs. O, Harry was a wonderful guy. He and I did everything together. We ate flies together, we hopped together, and it was magical. But... Freddy accidentally sat on him. But I am okay with that now." Todd sniffed.

"What was Harry?" Mrs. O asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"He was my froggy friend." Todd sighed.

"Um..." Mrs. O stared.

"And, the only two girls I ever had a crush on threatened my life! First Rogue hated me, now Wanda hates me. I mean, what's wrong about me that I can't have someone like me? I'm a decent guy. I mean, yeah, I'm part of a mutant terrorist group, but does that make me a bad person! I think not!" Todd sighed dejectedly.

"Maybe it's the smell..." Mrs. O whispered sarcastically.

"Wha?" Todd stared.

"I said... uh..." she blinked, trying to think up a believable excuse.

"Would save me from the smeel be distasteful?" she thought to herself, but by then Todd was distracted.

"Oooh, is that your boyfriend?" he pointed to a picture of a guy on her desk.

"Not yet. I'm in the middle of a divorce." Mrs. O grinned.

"Wow. Is the CEO of some big computer comapny or something? He kinda looks like a geek." Todd stared.

"How about you tell me about something else." Mrs. O grumbled.

"Okay. Do these pants make my butt look big?" Todd stood up on his chair, and turned around.

"Erm... I really don't think we should be discussing that..." Mrs. O blinked.

"Whatever." Todd sat down and started to down some pixie stix.

"Um..." she blinked.

"Want some?" he offered. She shook her head. He shrugged and finished them off. They sat in silance for about two minutes. Then...

BANG!

"Wow, I didn't know that picture would come off the wall if I hopped on it. Will the fan?" Todd wondered, jumping onto the fan.

"TODD!" the thearpist jumped up as the fan fell. Todd had jumped off just in time, and was now on her desk.

"Close one, huh?" he asked.

"Please sit down!" she glared.

"Okay." he jumped into the chair, knocking some papers out the window.

"NO!" she screamed.

"What?" Todd blinked.

"Those papers were my divorce papers! THE LAST BIT OF PAPERWORK! I HAVE TO REDO ALL OF IT NOW!" she yelled.

"Really? Next time dot all the I's on the paper with hearts. It makes it prettier." Todd smiled.

"UGH! And my colleagues thought the X-Men were annoying!" she grumbled.

"The X-geeks? Ah, they're weird." Todd shrugged. "Not normal like me."

"..." she stared at him.

"Well..." Todd began.

"Most people would have issues with being a mutant." she hinted, in a very lame attempt to get him to go on to a subject she had prepared for.

"I don't. I accept my indivitually and embrace it." Todd smiled.

"Indivituality." she corrected.

"Wha?" Todd blinked. He then got distracted by a fly. He shot his tongue out and ate it in a gulp. Mrs. O's eyes got very, very wide. She then fainted.

"Guess not everyone can be as stable as I am." he shrugged and walked to go see some of the others.

* * *

**Here it is! The (hopefully) long awaited sequel to therapy. Here, I shall do the Brotherhood. Next Acolytes, then all the adults. Then, I might have the Misfits come here later as Psyche-Out is disturbing. Red Witch, I used Harry. Sorry. I like Harry. Yeah... anyway, I suppose that I will use some of EE's Skysong's ideas! Anyway, next chapter is Freddy. Hope you enjoy! Review! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: Freddy's Session

* * *

**

As Todd hopped into the room, Freddy went into the second room on the left. He sat down, wondering what would be in store for him. Todd had seemed happy, but he had chosen to sneak pixie stix into the room, so that explained one thing.

"Okay, talk." A man in a black business suit with gelled back blonde hair walked into the room.

"Um. "Freddy stared at him.

"Call me Mr. Williams." the man grumbled. He was obviously having a bad day.

"Okay Mr. Williams. I guess I should start with my issues with people laughing at me. I don't really know when that started. I think it was when people laughed and called me fat." he sighed. Mr. Williams raised an eyebrow.

"I grew up on a farm. It had cows, and chickens, and horses, and pigs as most farms do. When I was twelve, I sat on a chicken and killed it. But, I was able to eat away the evidence. BUT I COULDN'T EAT HARRY!" Freddy proceeded to burst into tears.

"Uh... " Mr. Williams blinked.

"Poor Harry! Poor Todd! Poor chicken!" Fred bawled.

"There there?" Mr. Williams patted his back.

"WHY? WHY?" Freddy wailed.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Mr. Williams muttered.

"OH WHY?" Freddy grabbed onto his shirt, sobbing into it.

"GET OFF! Let's talk about something else!" Mr. Williams sat down, as did Fred.

"Okay. I got Toad a giraffe to replace poor, poor Harry." Fred grinned.

"Whaa?" he blinked.

"A mutant giraffe is not a whaa." Fred blinked.

"A mutant giraffe?" Mr. Williams blinked.

"Yep." Fred smiled. They sat in silence.

"You seem to have some issues, Mr. Williams." Fred sighed.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Williams was laying on the floor and Fred was taking notes.

"AND THEN MY WIFE LEFT ME!" Mr. Williams cried.

"Uh-huh, go on..." Freddy smiled, finishing his sketch of a squirell on the notes paper.

"AND MY KIDS WENT WITH HER!" he wailed, grabbing a tissue.

"Strange... Mystqiue'd be happy if we left... Aren't you glad to be rid of the brats?" Fre wondered, as everyone he'd known was weird like that.

"N-no! What kind of monster do you think I am?" Mr. Williams stared at him.

"I dunno. I just thought you were a therapist with issues." Fred shrugged.

"Well, I'm supposed to be helping you. Talk." Mr. Williams glared.

"Okay. Blah, blah, blah blah, blah, blah blah blah!" Fred smiled.

"GRR!" Mr. Williams glared at him.

"Blah blah, blah blah! Hey, look! Sock puppets!" Fred took off his shoes and socks, and started to play with them.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mr. Williams stared at the sky.

"Maybe you were a mean person." Mr. Williams turned to see a sock in his face.

"UGH!" he groaned.

"Did you know that chickens and terrifed horses don't mix?" the other sock puppet 'asked'.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!" Mr. Williams shoved him out of the room.

"Okay... Pietro, it's your turn!" Fred called as he left the room.

* * *

**Okay, chapter two. This will be a six chapter story, so... yeah... REVIEW REPLIES! Oh, Harry comes from Red Witch's story of Toad's Pet, and the Night of the Giraffe. READ THEM! **

**EE's Skysong: Wanda's fifth chapter in this story. The last chapter is leaving, yelling, and just random insanity. Thanks for the review.**

**Red Witch: I had to steal more ideas from ya. Sorry. Mind if after the Acolytes I do the Misfits? The brotherhood members will recognize this place, and maybe a therapist or two. This soon enough? Thanks for reviewing. I haven't gotten to review Evolution XMG, but it's very good. Sorry, I'm very lazy.**

**meow kitty meow:Mm-hmm. Someone I haven't seen on before. Thanks for reviewing!**

**heartsyhawk:Okay. Soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Pietro's antics**

* * *

"Hello there." a woman walked into the room Pietro was seated in, grinning warmly.

"Hey." he perked up, noticing that his therapist was a young, decent-looking female.

"Why don't you tell me what could be bothering you." she smiled.

"I'm too perfect for petty issues like my comrades!" Pietro sniffed.

"Right. I'm proffesionally Ms. Asmonds, but you can call me Michelle." she raised an eyebrow, sitting next to him on a couch instead of her desk.

"So, Michelle, what are you doing tonight?" Pietor grinned.

"I'm engaged." she explained.

"But not married!" Pietro smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She sighed.

"Mr. Maximoff, I take my job very seriously. I don't want to date a client." Michelle explained.

"Please, call me Pietro. And, if you really take your job seriously, shouldn't I be more than just your client?" Pietro mocked being hurt.

"Yes, M-Pietro. But, I still won't date you." she muttered quietly.

"I thought you were here to nurture my very unique needs." Pietro sighed.

"I am. But, I am also engaged. NO!" she glared.

"How can you resist me? I so hot! Even that X-geek Jean Grey wants me! She'll just never admit it." Pietro shook his head diaspprovingly.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Maximoff." Michelle said stiffly.

"About what? Jean wanting me or me being hot?" Pietro cocked his head, blinking.

"Both. You obviously have some ego issues. That being a huge understatement." Michelle groaned.

"Nonsense! You, my friend, have some very serious PMS." Pietro sighed.

"Excuse me?" She asked, voice dangerously low.

"Pietro Maximoff Syndrome. Most people believe it involves an enlarged ego, extra time in front of the mirror, etc. But, it honestly just means you're head over heels for me..." Pietro shook his head tauntingly.

"Listen closely; I am enaged. As in, spoken for, married in a month. I never will, and never want to, date you." she explained through gritted teeth.

"WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME?" Pietro cried out, burying his face in his hands.

"I am hardly amused." Michelle deadpanned.

"Hardly means a little!" Pietro sang out, huggin her tightly. She tried to push him off and he gripped harder, resulting in the toppling to the floor.

"Ugh." she grunted, trying to move from beneath him.

"Now, Michelle! I thought therapists weren't allowed to have anything more to do with the client than be there to help! Guess you can't resist me!" Pietro laughed. The door opened.

"MS. ASMONDS! You know the rules!" her surpervisor gasped, staring at the sight before him.

"Get this idiot off me!" Michelle yelled angrily.

"SHE CALLED ME AN IDIOT! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME WITH MY ISSUES!" Pietro wailed.

"Ms. Asmonds, you are not living up to your reputation!" her supervisor scolded.

"YOU TRY WORKING WITH A EGOISTIC, OVERCONFIDENZT, PERVERTED MANIAC!" Michelle yelled angrily.

"Wow. Got me right right on the bat. It usually takes people at least a few hours to get that." Pietro blinked, as the supervisor left.

"Get off!" she shoved him off of her, and sat at her desk. He sat on the couch.

"OH! Is that coffee?" he took a mug of coffee off her desk and downed it. She blinked.

Fifteen minutes later, the office was in utter chaos.

"UGH!" Michelle screamed when Pietro sprayed her with the fire extinguisher. Framed diplomas on the wall were covered with spray.

"Are these important?" Pietro asked, holding up some envelopes. As she answered, he ripped them into confeteit.

"Those were VERY important! One was a paycheck. The rest were my bills!" she groaned.

"Oh. Boring stuff." Pietro tossed the papers over one shoulder. He picked up the coffee pot, which had been next to the empty cup. Michelle glared.

"Put down the coffee, or I will hurt you." she said softly.

"VIOLENCE! VIOLENCE!" Pietro jumped up and down and pointed.

"STOP IT!" she glared. Pietro grinned and lifted up the coffee pot.

"Y'know, therapy is tons more fun than I thought..." he grinned. Then poured the coffee onto her desk.

"I QUIT! I QUIT MY JOB! I AM JOINING THE FRIENDS OF HUMANITY! NOW I KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN BY MENACE!" she screamed, storming out of her office. Todd waved at her as she passed.

"What's with her?" he grumbled as she shoved him down. Pietro walked out of the room, whistling. "Oh."

Lance looked at Michelle storming out, screaming about idiotic and insane mutants. He looked at Pietro, whom was speeding around the room. Wordlessly, he left to his session.

* * *

**Sorry! This broke the at least once a week update rule! But, I was outta town twice, and I rewrote part of it. So, my sincerest apologies, and I will not let this story die out. I hope. I still have plenty of inspiration, even for the Acolytes!**

**Review replies!**

**heartyshawk:I know, took forever! I kept leaving town, had visitors, my friend needs me at the moment... Anyway, thanks for reviewing me! Next chapter will come a lot sooner!**

**EE's Skysong: I know, I know. Thank Red Witch for the mutant giraffe. Anyway, thanks for the review. Update X-band soon!**

**Cat2fat900: Heh... My mom's a therapist. I CAN'T need therapy. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**persian85033: Nah, Mystique? I plan on a revenge fice sometimes later... like, maybe the fourth story. Or, if Red Witch allows my access to the Misfits, fifth.**

**digidestined02: I know. I wish Rogue woulda stayed with 'em. Anyway, thanks for the review...**

**silenttiger43: Really? I like this one better. I may redo the X-Men after I finish writing all these. Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Next update will hopefully come sooner. Sadly(for you), my cousin is coming over tomorrow. As in Sunday, for those of you reading this later. She'll be here for a week, so I may not update for a week. My early apologies! **

**Okay, this is the point where you click go. Click it.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:Of Old Women and Lance**

* * *

"Now, honey, please tell me all about your problems. Cookies?" an old woman asked Lance, smiling at him. 

"No thanks..." Lance stared at her. She grinned.

"Call me Granny."

"Okay, Granny." Lance rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't really wanna be here, so how about we just pretend I'm done?"

"Oh, now dearie, I felt the same way when my husband died. I was so lost, and a nice young man helped me through it. I went back to college-" Granny was cut off by Lance.

"At your age?"

"Yes. And now I'm here. Don't you have some problems with someone you love?" she asked. He immediately thought of Kitty.

"No." he grumbled.

"Now, now, tell me about it... "

A few minutes later, Lance was sobbing hysterically.

"SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! I'M THE ONE THAT SAVED HER FROM APOCALYPSE, AND HOW DOES SHE THANK ME? GOES WITH THE STUPID METAL GUY!" he wailed.

"Now, now, surely there's another girl you could get to know better!" Granny said soothingly.

"No. Not really." Lance moaned.

"Oh." she muttered.

"How could she leave me? We were so happy..." Lance sobbed.

"That's what you always think, love." Granny sighed. When she noticed Lance staring at her, she grinned. "I'm from England. May have lost most of my accent, but keep saying love by accident."

"KITTY! OH KITTY! WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I can help you get over Kitten." Granny smiled.

"Kitty." Lance corrected.

"Whatever. The thing is, you just need some motivation to get back into the dating world." Granny smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But..." Lance sighed.

"Kitty is the one your heart belongs to." Granny grinned wryly.

"Thanks for understanding." Lance tentatively hugged her.

"No problem, sonny." Granny smiled.

"Uh... Why is your hand on my butt?" Lance asked nervously.

"No reason." Granny answered, not moving.

"This is getting creepy." he stared at her, removing his arms. She didn't move. "Really creepy."

"I'm sure that I'm twice the woman Katrina is." Granny smirked seductively. Or tried to. It ended up looking disturbing.

"KITTY! GET YOUR FREAKIN' HAND OFF MY BUTT!" Lance yelped, jerking away from her.

"Oh, you just need to loosen up." Granny smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"No, I need to get outta here. HELP! HELP!" Lance yelled.

"Sweetie, lemme help ya calm down." Granny said, taking out some beer from a cabinet. Lance stared at her.

"ILLEGAL! SHE'S OFFERING A MINOR ALCHOHOL! HELP ME!" Lance screamed.

"Honey, rela-ax!" Granny giggled.

"SAVE ME! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Silly boy."

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! HELP!"

"Just calm down..." Granny kissed his cheek.

"NO MORE!" Lance yelled, causing a tremor to shake the building. He took advantage of the momentary confusion of Granny to run out the door. He slammed it behind him and sped down the hall.

"Lance, you still have half an hour." Mystique glared.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK IN THERE! OH, PLEASE, NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" he sobbed.

"Lance?" Todd and Fred stared at him.

"If I wanted you out of my hair, I should have just gotten you drunk." Mystique grumbled. Lance paled.

"No. No beer..." he muttered, sitting in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "No old ladies either..."

"Wanda, your turn." Mystique ordered. Wanda glanced at Lance.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes." Mystique said shortly. Grumbling, Wanda left the room.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. 'Twas fun. Anyway, feel free to reference my stuff in your stories, okay? **

**Review replies:**

**silenttiger43: How was this? Haha on Lance.**

**EE's Skysong: I think these last two chapters I've been in a good mood. Feel worse for Lance. Granny is old. **

**Numbuh 333 half way2 hell: It was one-sided Lancitty. Then again, _I_ would choose the valley girl over Granny.**

**Cat2fat900: If I ever do, my mother will protect me from the scary people in white.**

**Red Witch: Yes, official permission! victory dance Hahaha Todd...**

**Crash Slayer: Yeah, after I finish writing all these therapy stories, I'm redoing the X-Men. I'll let Kitty and Rogue have stalker issues. Twitch away, my friend.**

**sheikgoddess: Thank you!**

**Review, and thanks for your reviews. Next up, Wanda and destruction!**


	5. Chapter Five

"I will not kill my therapist. I will not kill my therapist. I will not kill my therapist. I may severely maim him or her, but I will not kill my therapist." Wanda coached herself as she awaited the begginning of her session.

"Let's just begin. I'm Dr. Johnathon Ausley. You must be Wanda Maximoff." a young man, looking to be about thirty entered the room glaring.

"Who shoved a pole up your a-" Wanda began to ask, but he interrupted.

"Now. It says you're the daughter of the infamous Magneto? Well, I'm sure that you're a perfectly nice person." Dr. Ausley sneered as he skimmed her file.

"Look, **Dr.** Ausley, I really don't appreciate being judged by my **father**." Wanda warned, her hands glowing as she powered up.

"Just as I expected. You mutants all seem to have attitude problems." he grumbled, glaring harshly at her.

"You're supposed to be a sensitive therapist. Where'd you get your degree? The back of a cereal box?" Wanda muttered.

"Oh yes, you're absolutely the best person I've ever met." Dr. Ausley sighed sarcastically.

"If you don't stop it, I swear I'm gonna..." Wanda trailed off, holding up her hand threateningly.

"Fine. Let's get on with this." Dr. Ausley smiled, though it was obviously strained.

"Hmph..." Wanda turned away.

"Patient confidentiality." he smirked.

"Like you'll keep it." she hissed.

"You assume too much, girl." Dr. Ausley sipped his coffee, watching her with an accusing eye over the rim.

"I'll show you assume..." Wanda muttered some choice words under her breath. "I have a name. I'll give you a clue; it's not girl."

"Oh, so original and witty, aren't you?" Dr. Ausley smirked.

"More so than you are handsome, intellegent, or worth my time." Wanda smiled sweetly.

"Let's get on with this." he slammed his coffee near the edge of the table, a bit of coffee sloshing out onto the table.

"Fine. You wanna hear about my so-called 'anger issues'?" Wanda asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Dr. Ausley groaned.

"Fine. Let's see... first of all, I'm angry with my father for abondonning me in an asylum. Second, I'm angry with Pietro, my twin brother, for letting him. Then, I'm angry with Xavier for acting like a complete idiot and just leaving me there. I'm angry with Pietro for betraying us, my father for revealing mutants, Mastermind and my father for changing my memories, and that pyromaniac loon of a hired hand for my father for stalking, harrasing, and overall annoying me." Wanda stated very calmly.

"Oh yes, you don't hold grudges at all, do you?" Ausley smirked at her.

"Oh, not one." she growled.

"My goodness, I seem to have spilled my coffee." he gasped, pushing his steaming cup onto her lap.

"AH! You uptight, annoying, idiotic, disrepectful, never-had-a-date bastard!" she yelled angrily, obviously sick of him. She shot a death glare at him.

"Such nice words."

"If I have to tell you to shut up one more time..." Wanda knocked over her chair as she stood up, her hands glowing with power.

"What? You'll use your powers? And prove my opinion right?" Dr. Ausley sneered.

"Oh? And what opinion would that be?" Wanda asked very softly.

"That you're all freaks that deserve to be locked up. Just like you were when your family left you." he grinned. That struck a nerve in Wanda. She slowly looked him in the eye.

"For once, I can see why my father hates humans!" Wanda glared, hexing him into the wall.

"Um... Calm down now... Ho-how about we talk about you and your needs?" Dr. Ausley said nervously, crawling under his desk.

"Maybe my father is right! Maybe you do deserve what he gives you!" she advanced on the desk, hexing it apart.

"Now... um... would an apology cut it?" he ducked behind a chair.

"NO!" she screamed, everything in the office starting to fly around the room. **(1)**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he screamed, running from his office. Things began to explode as Wanda became angrier.

"DON'T BE AFRAID! I'M NOT GONNA MAIM YOU!" Wanda yelled, chasing him into the waiting rooms. The brotherhood all stared as she hexed the therapist again and again.

"Hey Toad! I think my sister finally found someone she hates more than you!" Pietro laughed.

"Hey yo! I'm movin' up on the food chain!" Todd yelped happily. Then stared. "He's not movin' no more. Guys? Guys?"

* * *

**1.) Think of Hex Factor. Y'know, when she tried to kill Pietro?**

**Heh... One chapter to go! It's more of the, going home, getting in trouble, anger thing. I shall anjoy this. Don't expect another update this weekend. Why? Tomorrow, July 2nd for those of you reading this at a different time, is my birthday!**

**Review replies:**

**EE's Skysong: I will, don't worry. I like the characters being stalked. Can you tell? Wow... my fastest update. Ever. Rargh.**

**Crash Slayer: Kiotr. Tehehe. Imagine if they named their kid that or something. I like breaking the stereotypes. I mean, have you ever heard of a British old woman doing that? No offense meant to the British. Many people like Piotr better. I happen to be a Lance fan. No clue why I have paired Kitty with Piotr. YES! THE HABIT OF TWICTHING! **

**Cat2fat900: hope this lived up to your expectations. I needed her to destroy the place... so... I find myself very lucky. I'm still pretty strange, according to my friends...**

**Red Witch: Well, she destroyed half the place, put her therapist in a coma, ruined her pants, and had some fun arguments. Hopefully, this met your expectations...**

**sheikgoddess: My mission is complete. I have made someone wet themselves laughing. Only one thing left on my to do list. Know how to get a job as a secretary? Just joking... anyway, poor Lance. Although, when they come back to this exact place as Misfits, methinks Lance'll be more than a little scared...**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: I was wondering if you'd review this. Don't give them ideas! Petey won't do anything, it's Kitty I worry about. She's only a therapist cuz she went back to college after having 'help' with her husband's death. Hehe... I'm going to enjoy doing the Acolytes..**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Now, review for the birthday girl! Please?**


	6. Chapter Six

**Return to the Boarding House

* * *

**

"I cannot take you anywhere without you destroying something, can I?" Mystique stormed into the Brotherhood boarding house as the group followed behind her.

"Sure ya can. Just don't bring Lance, Pietro, or Babycakes, and it all works out, yo." Todd pointed out, hopping alongisde her.

"True. What trouble can a frog and a tub of lard cause?" she grumbled to herself.

"Did you just call me babycakes again, Todd?" Wanda glared at him.

"Um... no, Snookums. I mean, Cuddle bear! I mean, Lovebug! I mean-"

"Toad, just stop before she gets so mad there's nothin' left of ya," Pietro laughed. When Todd swiped at him, he easily dodged. "Too slow!"

"Well, I found therapy to be very helpful." Freddy grinned.

"What? They help you get over Harry?" Mystique rolled her eyes. Both Freddy's and Todd's eyes began to fill with tears.

"HARRY!" they cried in unison.

"Oh, you got them started. Thank you _so_ much." Wanda grumbled.

"I'm not the one who trashed half a building because my therapist angered me." Mystique snarled.

"He was a bigoted idiot that needed to be taught a lesson! And you would've killed the guy and blown up the whole building! At least that Ausley idiot is only in the ICU." Wanda pointed out.

"Oh, wonderful for him!" Mystique glared at her.

"Is it time to go into hiding?" Todd asked softly. Lance nodded.

"What're you muttering about?" Wanda stared at them.

"Oh, I was just askin' Lance if we should go hide in the shelter we built in case you two ever had that time of month at the same time." Todd grinned. Pietro and Lance hit the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Lance grumbled.

"We weren't supposed to tell them! Women get all sensitive and these two'll kill us!" Pietro glared at him.

"Oh. Is that why it was a secret shelter?" Todd smiled.

"I believe we should run." Lance suggested, staring at the angry women.

"Great idea! Bye guys!" Pietro sped off toward the backyard.

"Wait up, yo!" Todd hopped after him. Lance stared at him. He then stared at the girls, whom were slowly advancing. Wordlessly, he took off.

"Uh... Just so you know, it was all Pietro's idea!" Freddy grinned, and ran toward the backyard. The girls exchanged a glance.

"Put aside our differences and kill them?" Wanda asked.

"Fine by me." Mystique hissed. They ran to follow them.

"They turned the storm shelter into a girl shelter?" Wanda stared. After a second of staring, they started pounding on the door.

"Yo... they found us..." Todd whispered.

"Gee, probably because this is the only place we could have hidden." Lance glared at him.

"We're doomed." Freddy sighed. Wanda hexed the door off.

"Oh boys..."

* * *

**Okay. This was the last chapter for the Brotherhood. Now, next will come the Acolytes. Then the Misfits, courtesy of Red Witch's generosity, and then the revenge agaist the adults. Then, I'll redo the X-men. I most likely will do other stories in between and during. So... I think I may be busy for awhile...**

**Review replies:**

**Cat2fat900: Well... she and Mystique will destroy the boys. Yay destruction?**

**Crash Slayer: Why thank you! The Acolytes come next, and you know... It may be a few days, and other stories will be thrown around too. Maybe I can finish the therapy series by the end of the summer. That would be nice...**

**Red Witch: Well, Trinity or Wavedancer(most likely both.) will cause some major destruction during their sessions... Thanks for the Happy Birthday!**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: Yes, Johnny-boy gets to play with the pretty fire. But he has to go last. Otherwise, the others don't get their therapy. And what fun will that be? Piotr's prolly gonna just sit there intimidatingly, and the therapist will either, a.) get bored and leave, b.) be disturbed by the silence and freak out, or c.) make Piotr angry somehow, and get squished. HOMGZ, FORESHADOWING!**

**Realtfarraige: Magneto comes in the very last fic, for the adults. He's forced into it. This should be fun. Thanks for the Happy Birthday!**

**EE's Skysong: I KNOW! IT MAKES ME SO- Better not let anyone think _I_ need therapy. I mean... cuz...I don't... heh... Yeah, Wanda likes destruction... I think...**

**sheikgoddess: Yes. Lance is my favorite too. Hehehehe... **

**Thanks for reviewing! Review my upcoming stories. _D_ude, that was s_o_ not a sublim_i_nal message, and _t_his isn't either...**


End file.
